Paintbrush
Paintbrush, labeled The Unknown Gendered Freak, is a female contestant on Inanimate Insanity and was a member of Team Epic. She also competes in Inanimate Insanity II, and is currently a member of The Bright Lights. Personality Paintbrush is the tall, friendly and helpful contestant. She mostly helps other contestants more than he/she competes himself. Though being generous and kind, Paintbrush can be very stubborn when things don't happen the way he/she plans them. Although being outranked by Lightbulb's leadership, Paintbrush will take any beneficial initiative for his/her team. He/She is quite questionable overall, having the mysterious unknown gender, and asking questions that never seem to finish. Gender Paintbrush is the only contestant whose gender is still a question. Many fans rage that Paintbrush is male or female, however some say he/she has no gender at all. Many who protest he/she is male refer to when Paintbrush responded "Yeah!" once Nickel asked if he/she was a guy. Others say that he/she was responding in happiness that he/she was picked for Team Epic. This has been confirmed by the creator, Adam. Many also use the example when Knife mentioned that "he could come in handy". However, this has been counteracted in Breaking The Ice, whereas Knife suddenly refers to Paintbrush as a girl, which he/she also replies with a "Yeah!", but then quickly implying that he/she was happy to being on The Bright Lights. Few think Paintbrush is female due to his/her high-pitched voice, and questionable feminine behavior, while others could say that his hurtful situation in War De Guacamole can hint masculinity. In Aquatic Conflict, Marshmallow and Apple began to question Paintbrush's gender, Marshmallow thinking male, Apple thinking female. Paintbrush began to answer until he/she was dropped into Idiotic Island, thus making his/her gender still a mystery. *'Note: Because of Paintbrush's gender mystery, all instances where he, or she, would be used, are now placed as he/she. This also applies to his or her, to his/her, and so forth.' Coverage In The Crappy Cliff, Paintbrush was seen only a couple of times. He/She was about to ask a question until MePhone4 interrupted him/her. He/She expressed his/her disgust as Pickle landed in the elephant feces. In A Lemony Lesson, Knife wanted Paintbrush for Team Epic, noting that he/she is tall, which then Nickel asks about his/her gender. Paintbrush is later shown doing the challenge with Marshmallow by helping his/her team get lemons. Paintbrush got the third cookie at elimination, receiving no votes. In The Arena Of Death, Paintbrush competes in the rock pelting challenge along with Nickel, Knife, and Baseball. Paintbrush used his/her "amazing dodging skills" to avoid getting hit by Taco's rocks. He/She later saves Nickel from being knocked off by OJ, but the throw was so powerful that Paintbrush got hit by the rock and collided with Nickel. At elimination, He/She, Lightbulb and Nickel all received 0 votes, and they got pencils. In One-Shot Wonder, Paintbrush is not seen during the challenge, but he/she is shown surprised with Team Epic that the viewers have to vote off someone from their team. In The Stacker, Paintbrush was safe with 33 votes at elimination and was given a Dora Doll. Much later, Paintbrush was seen again after stacking 2 golfballs, to his/her surprise. After MePhone4 announces that there are only two spots left, Paintbrush corrects him saying there is only one spot, for he/she had stacked his/her final golf ball. In War De Guacamole, being #2 in the obstacle course, Paintbrush had to climb a tall ladder and jump into a huge vat of guacamole. In the first part of the obstacle course, Nickel (#1) fell off his platform and into the elephant poop, Paintbrush jumped to his rescue in attempt to save him again. Once he/she reaches the top of the ladder, he/she cheers happily, but when he/she jumped into the guacamole, he/she landed incorrectly and hurt himself/herself. After the "It's A Ball" commercial finished, Paintbrush handed the baton to Marshmallow (#3) while still in pain beneath the guacamole. In Sugar Rush, Paintbrush casually picked up candy as he/she found it during the challenge. While picking up a piece of candy, Apple accidentally threw a piece of garbage at him/her, and he/she fell over. He/She later grabbed a piece of garbage and threw it at Apple in revenge for earlier. Paintbrush ended up having 10 pieces, and his/her team won, so he/she was immune. In 4Seeing The Future, Paintbrush was only seen a few times in this episode. He/She was first seen running into the quicksand after OJ, but re-appearing in a smaller pool afterwards. He/She was seen a second and final time with Apple after she kicked Salt into the quicksand and the two used her as a platform to get across. In The Snowdown, Paintbrush reveals to Apple that Santa is not real, crushing her happiness in Christmas. Shortly after, Marshmallow told Paintbrush that they had to fix Apple. The two dress up together looking like Santa Clause and walk over to Apple, telling her that Santa is real. Later, Apple angrily demands that she sits on his lap and knocks the costume off. After Paintbrush revealed that he/she and Marshmallow were tricking her, Apple ran off devastated again. Marshmallow then points out that they don't have a Christmas tree, but Paintbrush gets an idea and walks back with an aluminum tree he/she bought from Wal-Mart. Paintbrush later yelled that his/her tree was way better than Team Chickenleg's pathetic one, also revealing he/she does not care about MePhone's Christmas Spirit Theory. In Double Digit Desert, before the challenge begins, Paintbrush begins to ask another question, but MePhone interrupts him/her. He/she instructed Marshmallow to run, but she was stuck to a cactus, so he/she continued through the challenge without her. Eventually, he/she reached where there was supposed to be a fence, happily surprised that there was none, but then it landed back on him/her, electrocuting him/her. Paintbrush was put up for elimination. In Aquatic Conflict, Paintbrush was seen infront of The Eiffel Tower with a huge over-sized smile on his/her face in the slideshow. At elimination, Apple says that she hopes Paintbrush gets eliminated, who yells back at Apple. He/She ends up receiving and unknown amount of votes, but enough to eliminated. Before Paintbrush leaves, Apple and Marshmallow ask him/her what gender he/she is, but never answered, as he/she was dropped into Idiotic Island. In Inanimate Smackdown, Paintbrush and the rest of the eliminated contestants screamed in terror as Bomb hurled towards Idiotic Island. In The Great Escape, Paintbrush and the other eliminated contestants are revealed to have survived the explosion, and together swim off Idiotic Island on a boat. However, they end up being caught by MePhone, who sends them to an identical clone of Idiotic Island that exists for no apparent reason. In The Tile Divide, Paintbrush is seen once again on Idiotic Island, watching as Bow plummets into her small box. In The Penultimate Poll, Paintbrush votes for OJ to be eliminated, apparently because he/she still thought that his/her tree was better than OJ's tree in Episode 9, stating it "hurts him/her more every day". In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1), Paintbrush disagrees with Baseball's statement about Idiotic Island, and begins to say the one thing worse than Idiotic Island, but accidentally says this in front of Paper. He/She screams with everyone, thinking Evil Paper will return, but is un-amused when it turns out to be just a sneeze. Paintbrush decides to sit on OJ's bleachers, thinking he will win, despite voting for him in the previous episode. He/She also comments about the numerous challenges OJ and Taco must compete in, receiving a rather rude comment about his/her unknown gender from MePhone4. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), along with the rest of OJ's fans, Paintbrush sits and looks quite worried as OJ and Taco run for the finish line. He/She is seen later in shock after MePhone4, MePhone5 and Bow fall off the Crappy Cliff. Paintbrush ends up being the person to slide the bar on MePhone4S to downgrade him into MePhone4, only to be mortified by MePhone4's old voice. Paintbrush also shows disgust in OJ's speech, after mentioning elephant feces. OJ ends up spending his million dollars on all of his friends, including Paintbrush. Season 2 Paintbrush was officially confirmed as a returning character in Season 2, which was found out to be the prize at the end of AnimationEpic's scavenger hunt, however, the video was deleted by Post Dede, but re-confirmed in one of TheTGrodz's videos. In Breaking The Ice, Paintbrush, along with the rest of the cast, are dancing in a room of Hotel OJ. Once a plane becomes apparent, Paintbrush points this out, but receives responses questioning his/her gender. Paintbrush is the first person to be chosen into Season 2 by the slot machine, and is about to ask a question, but is once again interrupted by MePhone4. He/She and Lightbulb both converse about the new mean character, and how he will probably get out early. Later, Paintbrush is the first character to welcome the newbies, though Lightbulb attempts to stop him/her, but are happily greeted by Microphone. Once the ice-breakers challenge begins, Paintbrush pops Balloon with no hesitation. He/She later is upset as Cherries speaks in disgust about him/her, causing Paintbrush to accidentally back up and bump into Microphone, who screams and sends them flying off the glacier. Paintbrush is later chosen onto Lightbulb's Team Bright Lights, notably that Knife becomes upset that they don't have him/her for their team. As the next challenge starts as a dodgeball game, Paintbrush once again pops Balloon in seconds of the challenge. He/She later catches Nickel's dodgeball, and mocks him being armless. Paintbrush, along with the rest of the Bright Lights, are hit by Microphone's dodgeball bombard, causing the remaining team to be out. In Marsh on Mars, he/she was declared safe at 88 votes. During the challenge, he/she asked Lightbulb for permission to have Test Tube build the rocket, but Lightbulb refused. He/she got tools from Suitcase and gave them to Test Tube so that she can build a rocket. He/she told lightbulb that he/she was right, but Lightbulb treated it like a one-timer. He/she asked for volunteers, which became Apple, Fan, and Yin-Yang. Because the Slams arrived earlier, the Lights were put up for elimination again. In Tri Your Best, he/she was declared safe at 172 votes. He/she confronts a relaxing Lightbulb, who picks "Circular Black-and-white Bros" (Which Paintbrush points out as Yin-Yang), Test Tube, and Fan (Who she mistakes for Paper, though Paintbrush proves Lightbulb's point by asking him about his substance) Thanks to Fan tricking Microphone into screaming so he can accelerate further, the Lights finally win. In Cooking for the Grater Good, he/she disliked Lightbulb's cookie idea. After a brief fight with Lightbulb, he/she takes over as Team Captain and sends her to the Calm-down Corner. After Yang took the uncooked pizza and ate it, Paintbrush sends him and an attached Yin to the Calm-down Corner. Lightbulb's idea, however, pleased all the other Lights except for Paintbrush him/herself. This idea worked and the Lights won again. Trivia *'Running Gag:' Paintbrush has asked questions that have been interrupted and un-answered in Episodes 1, 2, 10 of Season 1, and Episode 2 of Season 2. *Paintbrush is the only character still with an unknown gender. **Though Paintbrush's gender is still a mystery, Marshmallow apparently thinks Paintbrush is a boy, when Apple thinks Paintbrush is a girl. *Paintbrush is the tallest character. **However, he/she is also the thinnest character. *'If' Paintbrush is a girl, the gender ratio between contestants would be equal.' ' *As stated by Adam (the creator) in a vlog, Paintbrush's original voice actor disappeared, resulting in TheTGrodz (co-animator) taking the role. Gallery |-| Overall= NB_Paintbrush.png Paintbrushidle.png PaintbrushNewWiki.png Paintbrushidlenew.png PaintbrushCastIdle.png PaintbrushPOSE.png PaintbrushCreation.png Paintbrush_3.png Paintbrush_4.png Paintbrush_5.png Paintbrush_Icon.png PaintbrushBody.png Paintbrush 7.PNG Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Team Epic Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Team Bright Lights Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Characters voiced by Taylor Grodin